Firefly
by KuRoHiTsUzEn
Summary: "Throughout the second Galactic War, many soldiers became 'infected'. On the field, they were referred to as the RS327 class - the new 'Reavers'." Set in the Firefly universe, rating and/or title may change. Dedicated to TrueDespair.
1. pROloGUe

_**This fiction is dedicated to TrueDespair, as a belated Christmas/birthday gift.**_

* * *

Throughout the second Galactic War, many soldiers became 'infected'.

Whilst the 'uninfected' began to lose sight of their pasts, and simply gazed into the seemingly endless future of hopelessness and rivalry that choked the thirteen year battle, it was the 'infected' who, somewhere amidst the violence and gun smoke, were the ones who lived for the battle, their blood lust strong and forever growing, never sated.

On the field, it was these savage individuals that were referred to as the RS327 class.

The new _'Reavers'_.

* * *

**A/N: Haven't posted for a while... I'm not dead~ Woohoo!**

**I was actually aiming to post this last week, but... didn't happen. -_-""**

**Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE/xxxHOLiC characters (technically X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon as well, but we'll ignore those details for now) in the Firefly universe.  
****The only confirmed pairing featured in this will be SyaoSaku (which will be very apparent soon...) - other pairings will only have hints, as I'm _trying_ for a CLAMP-ish sort of theme...**

**I do not own _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_ or _Firefly_. _Tsubasa_ belongs to CLAMP and _Firefly_ belongs to Joss Whedon respectively. I'm simply a fan of both works. ^ ^**


	2. inSeRT

_**This fiction is dedicated to TrueDespair, as a belated Christmas/birthday gift.**_

_

* * *

_

_"**Help**__ me? You think you can __**help me**__?" Thin lips curling into a snarl, his hand thrust forward, clamping long fingers around the other's throat and digging sharp dirtied nails into his skin._

_"If you wanted to __**help**__ me, then maybe you should have started paying attention to me years ago when I would have given you a chance!" He spat, golden eyes furious. "Everything I did back then, I did for you. But you didn't even __**notice**__ my pain when it began! I'm not who I was before. And if you can't see that, then you're simply of no use to me."_

_He ran a hand lightly over a bluing cheek, tracing a cheekbone almost identical in shape to his own and resting his hand fondly on the soft locks on the others head. His fingers threaded through his hair, and for a moment the other thought he may have gotten something through to him._

_"I used to admire you, you know, my dear brother. Do you know how much I depended on you when we were young? It was almost like I needed approval of whatever I did, and only ever from you. In the past you would have complied, but you won't dare say how proud you are of your younger brother now, would you? Tell me, how often was it that __**I'd**__ be the one to leave and come back with provisions? How often would you question my disappearance, and then simply __**accept**__ my roundabout answers? How __**long**__ did it take for you to realize what I was submitting myself to? Tell me, brother… When you followed me that night, __**why did you run away?**__"_

_The calloused fingers in his hair pulled back sharply, and the one holding him at arms length gave a twisted smile at the scratchy scream that choked out of his brother's throat._

_"Back then, I helped you. So now, you, who put me through so much by simply standing at the furthest point over the sidelines, will feel pain. And, just as I was the one to save you all those years ago…"_

_The grip around his neck tightened, preventing the screams caught in his throat from escaping, but causing his breathing to quicken in painfully fruitless gulps and gasps._

_"… I will be the one to end you now."_

* * *

**A/N: A sneek peak of the story's direction. Don't like things like this, then... maybe you should find something else to read?**

**Blame the plot bunnies. They stuck. ^ ^"**


	3. First Installment: ACCidEnt

**A/N: I hope this doesn't turn out absolutely horrible for anyone who's familiar with both series... -_-"**

**Rated T... for Kuro's language.**

_**This fiction is dedicated to TrueDespair, as a belated Christmas/birthday gift.**_

* * *

ACCidEnt

_

* * *

_

_"Whoops…"_

Cursing as he picked himself up off of the floor, Kurogane glared at the intercom in one of the top corners of his cabin before storming through the Firefly's corridors, stringing together several more blasphemies as he passed his crew's individual rooms and slammed a fist against the entrance to the cockpit, glaring heavily.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT_?"

"What was what, Kuro-sama-captain-tan? You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Don't give me that crap! What did you go and fucking ram my ship into?"

The pilot smiled, cheerfully making a mental note that the ebony-haired man's left temple was pulsing in a highly amusing manner. "On the contrary, Captain Kuro-sama sir, I didn't ram your ship into anything. Another ship's debris decided to ram _us_."

"CUT THE NAME CRAP! And don't sit there with that goofy grin like you couldn't have done anything else! … We were hit by debris?"

"Yes, _debris_. From that uninhabitable model just there, I'd guess."

The blonde motioned toward the viewport, and Kurogane moved to stand at his side, glaring in process, before narrowing his eyes further at the scene that lay on the other side.

"The fuck?"

"Isn't very shiny, is it?"

"… Would we be able to board something?"

The blonde pilot flicked a few switches lazily and glanced at the small screen to his right. "… Nope. Ship's all space atmo with no intact ports. Even if we could dock, we'd need suits." He grinned. "We in need of new parts again?"

"We wouldn't if you paid attention to where you were flying."

"Always do, _sir_~"

* * *

Grumbling under his breath as he viciously whisked any ingredients he could salvage, a number that decreased depressingly with each passing day, Watanuki cut-off mid curse at the soft giggle that floated from behind him.

"Sakura-chan…?"

The auburn haired girl smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side cutely. "Good morning, Watanuki-kun."

The bespectacled boy frowned, concern showing within his blue eyes. "Sakura-chan, should you be up and about? I mean, the-"

"It's fine. I think I have a month or so left before I really have to worry about that." She giggled again, staring down adoringly at her bloated stomach. "Besides, I think we could use the exercise."

Watanuki's lips curved upwards, expression softening. "Do you know what you're going to call it?"

"We've decided on 'Tsubasa'. Boy or girl."

"That means wings, doesn't it?"

"That's right." The emerald eyed girl cast her gaze upon the chef, eyes twinkling brightly. "You know… I've always wanted to be a mother. And even though, technically, I'm not just yet… I love it. Although… I am a little over morning sickness."

"I guess that's understandable." The blue eyed chef let out a startled squeak, mumbling briefly about his manners before pulling out a tray displaying a small variety of crackers and toppings, pacing over to his fellow crew member and offering her the food adorning the slab of metal. "I'm so sorry; you've just been through the morning sickness thing, right? If you're hungry I could make you something, but while you're waiting you could pick at these."

"Oh, no, I'm not terribly hungry. Although, if you wouldn't mind…" Sakura paused, a slender finger pressed to her lips. "I've had this odd craving for sashimi lately. So, if we have anything and you wouldn't mind, the-"

"Oh, not at all! I'll get right to it!"

Watanuki set the tray down, turning back to the pregnant woman and gingerly taking her elbow as she took to the three steps into the dining area one at a time, and gave a swift nod at her thanks before he re-adjusted his apron.

* * *

Fai leaned back in his seat, checking his radar and expertly lowering the Firefly to land on one of the many docks that littered the bustling city. He then lazily flicked a switch and collected the intercom microphone from above him.

"Back in Persephone, and it's as busy as ever! What do you guys think? Anything useful to find around here? Or the same weird stuff like-"

_"We're already in the launch bay, you idiot, so stop your babbling. Doumeki's heading out with, so __**stay on the fucking ship!**__ We do __**not**__ need a repeat of last time!"_

The pilot pouted as Kurogane's voice flitted through the speaker, cutting off with a quick buzz of static.

Fai mumbled a complaint to himself before dutifully replacing the microphone and rising from his seat. He stretched his long arms above his head before jumping the steps leading out of the cockpit and pondered over who of his fellow "grounded" staff he should pay a visit to. Hearing clatters from the dining area of the Firefly, the blonde shrugged and headed off toward the sounds.

Watanuki blinked as Fai's blonde mop of hair peeked out from behind the corridor door before returning his attention back to cooking the rice he'd discovered in the top cupboard. Fai slipped into the room and took a seat opposite Sakura, who smiled warmly. "Good morning, Fai-san."

"Morning, Sakura-chan! How's Syaoran-kun? I haven't seen him for a few days."

The girl blushed slightly at the brunette's name. "He's doing fine. But… he's still stressing over me. He doesn't seem to realise that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I need to be attended to every second." Her smile softened into a kinder line. "He's worried about whether he'll be a good father, but I know he will be. I think this one's lucky he's going to be their daddy."

"I think you're right about that." Fai's eyes widened briefly. "Ne, Sakura-chan?"

The auburn haired woman glanced up from admiring the growing baby within her stomach and blinked innocently at the blonde male.

"Who's going to be the God-parents?"

Behind them, Watanuki paused in his efforts, the turn of conversation gaining his full interest.

"I… We… That's a good question… Any particular reason you're asking, Fai-san?" She giggled sweetly as the blonde blushed, shortly laughing with her.

"It's nothing major. Just make sure you let everyone know when you two have decided, 'kay?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically in response.

* * *

Whilst sleeping within her rented shuttle, the seer decided that Kurogane shouting at Fai over the intercom was one of the rudest awakenings she'd received thus far on the Firefly model. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and slowly sat up, sliding her feet into her slippers and wrapping her dressing gown around her pyjama clad figure. She shuffled in a drowsily lady-like manner to her drawers, pulling the third one out and glancing blearily at her clean attire. Settling on one of her least-expensive black dresses; a simple long gown with long sleeves that puffed slightly at the shoulders and a strip of crinkled white silk across the breast, the clothing article brought back memories of quieter mornings as she began to change.

Feeling refreshed after washing her face with a wet cloth, Tomoyo made her way across the landing, noting briefly that the hover-car wasn't absent from it's usual space in the launch bay, meaning that her companions had decided to go do whatever it was they did on foot, and quietly climbed the iron stairs that lead into the main corridor. She took a right and blinked at the familiar faces in the kitchen, politely greeting the crew members as she took a seat beside the pregnant auburn haired Sakura, and commented that Watanuki was very loyal and kind-hearted for always whipping up breakfast so early for everyone.

* * *

Subaru initially had no idea why Kurogane had requested he joined the ground party, until he was given a reasonable budget and ushered -or rather, shoved- over to a medical shop. He searched through the dusty shelves with a pitiful gaze, glancing at a few bottles that he thought would have been useful if they had been within the specified best-before-date. Although some weren't too far off, he decided to go with playing it safe. His emerald eyes scanned, finding little that would prove to be of any use, stopping in front of a white packet of capsules with a thin layer of dust collecting upon the plastic coated packaging. He blew away the dust and blinked rapidly.

The pain-killers had the Alliance emblem slapped sloppily across one side.

Frowning, he flipped the cardboard packet in his hands, spotted the use-by column and shrugged lightly. The black-haired medic quickly browsed through the remaining shelves and upon seeing nothing more of interest, headed to the cashier. The blonde girl smiled at him and gave him a small nod, scanned the barcode and sealed the pills in a bag along with his change. Subaru emerged from the shop and swerved through the crowd towards his twin, and nodded. Kamui gave a curt nod in reply and continued to gaze over the bustling crowd. Subaru waited patiently at his side for a few minutes before Kurogane, Syaoran and Doumeki stepped out of the tent, followed by a young woman.

"Did we get the job?"

Kurogane motioned to the curly haired woman, who bowed to Subaru and Kamui in turn. Subaru bowed timidly in response, whereas his twin simply pushed off of the wooden pole supporting the tent and stalked back towards the Firefly.

* * *

The blonde pilot grinned in amusement as Sakura practically shovelled the sashimi in her mouth, sighing in contentment. Tomoyo giggled, and delicately bit down on one, pausing to offer Fai a bite before frowning softly when he cringed and shook his head, resorting to staring accusingly at the raw pink slabs of fish that lay across the majority of the moulded rice. Watanuki sat next to the blonde male, who was currently reaching over to the farthest side of the tray in his attempt to stay raw-fish-free, and popped one of the smaller morsels into his mouth, half-chewed rice sitting on his tongue as the intercom buzzed overhead.

_"Oi, you lot. Get down to the launch bay; we've got a guest."_

The quartet exchanged confused looks, Fai shrugging and pushing the chair back before practically waltzing out of the kitchen. Watanuki paused as Sakura struggled to stand, pouting all the while as she was contradicting her "I'm not that helpless just yet" attitude when Tomoyo gently pulled her up. When he was sure the emerald eyed girl wasn't going to fall flat on her face and injure herself, Watanuki lead them through the corridor and onto the iron walkway that was nailed solidly above the hover-car, and nearly face planted himself upon seeing their 'guest'.

"Alright. Since you're all here; this is our latest assignment. We're to… _chauffeur_ our guest here to Ariel. I don't want any mishaps. It's an important job, so _be nice._" Kurogane cast a pointed glare at Kamui, who simply snorted and glared in another direction.

"You're all old enough to introduce yourselves, so get to it."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted the story to start off kinda sweet and family-ish, so this is chapter one – a brief overlook on how the characters interact on the Firefly model (Firefly's a space ship, just incase I haven't said that ^ ^""). Progressing into the plot line at a snail pace for now… Mentioned characters should all be properly introduced next chapter, and as the story progresses, there will be more good times, angst, and, odd as it may be coming from me, a mostly thought out plot. I don't know exactly how the story will end, but I am 100% certain of where I want it to be heading~ Go me, I have plot for once! :D**

**Note on 'shiny': *just in case* - "everything's shiny"/"isn't very shiny, is it?" isn't referring to actual shine, but the condition of the object being discussed. So the shiny comments are equivilant to "everything's fine"/"doesn't look too good, does it?".**

**A-as for Sakura… uh… th-that bit just kinda… um, wrote itself. ^ ^""**

****Edit - Uh, everyone's a bit older here, so no one's under seventeen. ^ ^" Syaoran and Sakura are around 19-ish. Thought I should mention that... ^ ^""****

… **So whaddaya think? Interested? Bored? Love it? Hate it? Just let me know! Push the rectangular box saying review~! Buuuut… only if you want to? *hopeful***


	4. Second Installment: RE:seARcH

_**This fiction is dedicated to TrueDespair, as a belated Christmas/birthday gift.**_

* * *

RE:seARcH

* * *

"Your captain… Kurogane-san, was it? He seems very strict."

"Oh, no, not really! Well… Yeah, actually, I guess so… but he's always looking out for us. He'll say something really rude every now and again, or that if we get caught up in something he won't help, but he always does anyway. We've all come to terms with the fact that it's just how he is."

"Really? It must be reassuring to have him as your captain; you make him sound so devoted!"

"Kinda. At the very least you know you're definitely not gonna get stranded somewhere, because he won't leave the city until he knows everyone's onboard."

"Then what about Syaoran-kun? He's a little like that isn't he, with how he seems to be looking out for everyone. What's his job on the ship?"

"Syaoran-kun's our engineer. We've pulled through some really tough situations thanks to him. One time, when some part of the engine was malfunctioning, I don't know how, but he managed to keep us in the sky long enough to give Fai-san time to land on the nearest city."

"That's incredible!"

"It really is. Fai-san's great too. He can be a bit goofy at times, but he's an amazing pilot. Kurogane-san's line of work can get a little shifty sometimes, but we have all these people who are skilled at all these different things, so there isn't really too much to worry about for those of us who don't do much."

"What sort of business is it?"

Watanuki paled. He hadn't exactly meant to say that, but over the past few hours of cooking and chatting with their guest, he'd found quite a few things had slipped out. It was just so easy to talk to this girl; he couldn't help it.

He couldn't find a single thing about her that _didn't_ make him want to spill his guts.

"Oh, well, um… You see… Kurogane-san… He works with trade. Kinda. It's a little hard to explain… But it's similar."

"Oh, I see. What does he trade?"

"Um… Services, I guess. Kind of like… if you pay a good enough price, he'll go and get whatever item it is you're after, within reason. I think there have even been a few bodyguard jobs, and transport occasionally pops up too. And then on the rare occasion we take on passengers."

She frowned lightly at this statement, pursing a finger to her lips as she contemplated Watanuki's examples. "So… If I… say… wanted this really rare flower and I knew where it was, but I didn't have the means to get it, then as long as I paid him… he'd go get it for me?"

"Something like that." The black haired chef smiled with a little shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not really the person you should be asking though. I wouldn't ask Kurogane-san what he does, because he'd probably just say it isn't any of your business… I mean, he said that to me and I'm on his crew! So, you'd probably have better luck asking Fai-san or Syaoran-kun."

"Would Doumeki-kun know?"

As soon as Watanuki's back went rigid, the girl promptly wondered if she'd done something wrong. Did the two not like each other, or was it just something she'd said?

The chef's shoulders gave a single violent jerk before his whisk was suddenly spinning at 100 miles an hour.

"_THAT_ JERK? THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'D BEEN WHACKED IN THE FACE WITH A _BASEBALL BAT_! Then again, his face is so blank it might actually _help_, because then _maybe_ that stupid bored expression _wouldn't_ be the only thing on his _stupid assed face_! BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Watanuki slammed a fist into his palm, managing to splatter the dough he was mixing against the wall and his person in the process. His sudden anger towards the name 'Doumeki' disappeared within a second flat upon the discovery that his conversation partner was giggling.

At that point, Watanuki had completely and utterly forgotten why he was angry, and mentally cheered himself for causing her to create such angelic sounding laughter.

"Ne, you two sound like such great friends!"

And then his face met the bench.

* * *

Yawning, Fai yanked the intercom microphone from its holding place and blearily spoke.

"Doumeki-kun, time to practice piloting…"

Said person glanced up at the static mention of his name, and dutifully replaced his arrows into their quiver and stowed his bow carefully away in its case. He climbed the Firefly's corridors and silently took his place in the 'passenger' pilot's seat and gave a swift nod to the blonde who managed a tired smile.

"You alright with taking over?"

Doumeki gave another nod.

"Okay… Co-ordinates are still imprinted into the system's memory-" The blonde paused to yawn. "… So everything should be shiny if Captain Kuro-tan wants to go somewhere. I'll take over again after dinner."

And with that the blue-eyed male left, flexing his arms above his head as he dissented down the few steps leading out into the corridor.

* * *

With Watanuki having excused himself from the kitchen to try and find the captain to mention the quickly reseeding supply of ingredients –muttering to himself not to let slip that he'd accidentally tipped half of the dough batch he'd been mixing onto the floor during his Doumeki rant–, she found herself at a slight loss of what to do.

She glanced briefly over the messy, but welcoming dining area, smiling at the rugs coating its steel floors, the wooden furniture, and– were the walls wallpapered?

"Excuse me, Kunogi-san? What are you doing in here on your own?"

She gasped lightly, smiling happily at the woman standing in one of the dining area's three archways.

"Well, I wasn't, not to start with. But supplies were low, so Watanuki-kun had to inform Kurogane-san."

"Ah. Then in that case, I suppose Watanuki-san needs to be scolded. He should know better than to leave a lady waiting."

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary! Say, Daidouji-san?"

"Please, call me Tomoyo. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you! So, Tomoyo-san" The two exchanged bright smiles when Tomoyo took a seat opposite the other and handed her a steaming cup. "Watanuki-kun and I were talking before, and he was telling me about all of these different things on his experience here. Would you be so kind as to tell me how you came to this ship? And also, would you do me the favour of calling me Himawari?"

"Certainly, Himawari-san. I have had some very interesting experiences onboard this model that I would be more than happy to recount. Although, before that, I feel it's only obligatory that I warn you of a few things. It can get impossibly noisy here, unfortunately. Mornings are the worst."

* * *

"-even with the right equipment, I couldn't even dream of trying to make one myself. And the compression coil is getting old, if it fails it has the potential to shut us down; we'd practically be sitting ducks with quickly decreasing air. It doesn't look like much, but once you lose it, it turns out to be everything. Also–"

"Um, Kurogane-san?"

The ebony haired male sighed in annoyance and turned to face the bespectacled chef, who wilted slightly under the intense gaze.

"Another gorram thing needs to be replaced, right?"

"W-we're running low on food stock, b-but I think we have enough to maybe last us four days? Five if we're lucky."

The dark haired man growled and rubbed at his temples. "Tell Doumeki to set a course for Paquin - should only be eight hours away, and there are always jobs available somewhere."

Cringing in irritation, Watanuki marched back out of the engine room, mumbling under his breath about how annoying it was that he still hadn't figured out how the intercoms worked and had to go and tell the stoic male personally. The ebony haired chef stomped down the corridor, pausing and opting to creep across the steel floor as he passed the crew's rooms.

His annoyance all but flared up again when Doumeki's head turned to face him as he stood glaring in the doorway, silently wishing for the taller male to throw himself on the floor and cower at the Hell-Fire intensity of his stare.

"Oh, it's you."

"DON'T 'OH IT'S YOU' ME! I HAVE A _NAME,_ MORON! And before you say anything, it _isn't_ 'Oi'!" Watanuki grunted, glare pinning itself to the floor. "Anyway, Cap'n says to set a course for Paquin. We're running low on food so even an idiot like you should know what that means enough not to screw it up."

"Ah."

"AND TALK LIKE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE AN EDUCATION, YOU BARBARIC OAF!"

* * *

Himawari, giggling and delicately sipping at her tea, found that she quite enjoyed Tomoyo's company. The woman was dramatic on occasion, but still reserved enough to be easily respected. And she did have some amazing stories to tell about her life aboard the Firefly vessel _Shoujiki_ and her crew, even though Himawari doubted all of it was true, Tomoyo was a very entertaining and interesting person to say the least.

"Syaoran-san and Sakura-chan too; oh, Sakura-chan's just adorable. We knew each other as children, so I can honestly say I was surprised to find her on a transport ship such as this one. Not that there's anything wrong with living here; life certainly keeps you on your toes, but sometimes it's all just a little _too_ hectic. As I said earlier, when I began renting the shuttle, the crew wasn't many - Subaru-san and Kamui-san came afterwards, and Syaoran-san and Sakura-chan before them. Actually, Kurogane came across Syaoran-san accidentally; he was passing by when he was thrown out of an engineering workshop. Syaoran-san realised they were working for a high ranking crime lord and refused to fix something. He has an admirably strong sense of right and wrong, Syaoran-san. It's really no wonder Sakura-chan ended up with him. Anyway, I think the only reason Kurogane offered him a place on the crew was because he found out that he had talent and nowhere else to go, so, as you may know; around here, you take whatever you can get."

Tomoyo paused, taking a deep sip of her tea, smiling brightly at her eager listener when she began again.

"If you look close enough, it's easy to tell Kurogane's grown attached to his crew, even if he only took them in because he needed people and they needed a home. But… after Syaoran-san had been invited on board, it was about a week later that Kurogane found Sakura-chan. Needless to say he wasn't very impressed when he went looking for his new engineer only to find a pregnant woman in Syaoran-san's cabin instead."

Tomoyo chuckled softly to herself, cupping her white mug of lukewarm tea in her palms.

"It was only afterwards that Syaoran-san found out Sakura-chan would have been eligible to stay as she had some knowledge on first aid. We received the twins after them, so now Sakura-chan's just helping out where she can. Even if she couldn't do anything, I don't think Kurogane would have the heart to leave her out. He's a lot softer than he looks. Not that one would think too much of finding that side, given his temper. One would think he'd be better at controlling it, given he's a swordsman."

"Kurogane-san can wield a sword?"

"Yes! And very well too. He's quite traditional, oddly. It's the same with Doumeki-san; he's an archer. I think that may be the reason Doumeki-san was the first of _Shoujiki's_ crew, aside from her captain. It's interesting how you wouldn't pick them for being ones to prefer so-called 'obsolete' weaponry. It comes across as quite a shock to some. Like yourself."

Tomoyo smiled gracefully at Himawari as she nodded in embarrassment. "I honestly never would have guessed it. But it is intriguing."

"Yes indeed." The seer brought a finger to her lips thoughtfully, browsing through her vast recollection to try and find yet another interesting portion of information for the other to soak up.

"Oh! And the twins; as it turns out, may not _truly_ be twins. They have different last names; Kamui-san's being Shirou and Subaru-san's being Sumeragi. Although, with all the time they spent together and how they interact, they certainly act like twins. They said that they'd been travelling together for a long time, going from planet to planet by different vessels. Subaru-san once told me that they'd stayed on Ariel for a few years, where he practiced in the field of medicine. It really isn't a surprise they came across our _Shoujiki_. They were only planning to travel with us for a few weeks, but Subaru-san said he became attached to her, as well as her crew. He told us he didn't want to leave, and Kurogane had said that they could stay as long as he at least offered medical assistance. Kamui-san, being who he is, didn't really care, because they'd still be travelling."

Beaming, Himawari finished off her tea, sunny grin still prominent on her features. "I like it here too. I may have only just arrived, and may not have been able to talk to every one just yet, but I feel welcomed anyway. It's a warm feeling. Both you and Watanuki-kun are great to chat with!"

The two jumped in surprise as several bangs proceeded to sound through one of the corridors just beyond the kitchen, Tomoyo shaking her head slowly.

"Speaking of Watanuki-kun… I think if he stomped any louder down the corridor he could pass off as an elephant." Tomoyo chuckled behind a pale hand as the chef stormed into the kitchen, muttering under his breath about ignorant pigs with stupid stoic faces.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I put in a bit more about certain characters than I was originally going to, but hey, it works~ ^ ^**

**Progressing into this a little faster than I thought I would, but we're still in the overview of how everyone interacts~**

**Aaaaaaaaaand… next chapter should be the plot's initial introduction, even if only chipping the bigger picture~ :D**

**Wow, Tomoyo talked a lot. ^-^""**

**I've done a bit of research on **_**Firefly**_** planets, because I definitely didn't know too much about many, and want to save **_**Tsubasa's**_** worlds for cities~ ^ ^ So I now have a document related to this entirely on bits of research and random ideas that will eventually be slipped into the story. Yay for reference material~ :D**

**I also considered making a list of all the Chinese words/phrases that the original **_**Firefly**_** crew used, but then I thought about how many there were. -_-'' So at the moment, that isn't happening. Besides, Kurogane swears in English anyway. Not really much point in introducing it on him, at the very least. Maybe the people they encounter.**

**As for the ship's name, I decided it was likely that outer planets would still use languages other than English or Chinese, so Kurogane is still Japanese speaking (because I find that sexy for some reason ^_^"""). It took me a while to find a ship name that even remotely appealed. And like how the name **_**Serenity**_** was important to Mal in **_**Firefly**_**, I wanted something that would show significance to Kurogane (and I most certainly was **_**not**_** going to be calling the ship**_** Suwa **_**or **_**Shirasagi**_**), but even still, I'm not too sure on it. **

**Never the less, the ship is now named **_**Shoujiki**_** (Japanese for honesty). Given Kurogane's morals and determination to speak the truth, it seemed… relatively fitting. I've spent the last (almost) week browsing whatever seemed like it would fit, and even looked through the Seven Virtues of Bushido, but figured that would be more something of a calligraphy scroll hung on a wall. ^ ^ Who knows, the name might stick well, or it may not feel completely right, but it's too late to change now. -_-**

**Well, anyways; reviews **_**do**_** make me work faster, but I won't be silly and say I won't update if I don't get any. Because I'm loving writing this and currently looking forward to hitting the plot, (regardless of the fact that I have the end of next chapter but not the beginning, even though I know exactly what's gonna happen ^_^"" I guess it's just picking the right point of time) despite that it **_**will**_** be gory and I have yet to find out whether or not I fail at writing that. *big grin***

**Although, at least one a chapter would make me one very, very, very happy writer. (Seriously, I squee when I find out someone's left me a review. I like them especially so if I have lots to reply to. It's heaps of fun that way!)**

… **Wow, KuRoHiTsUzEn talks a lot. `3`"**


End file.
